Scarlet Eyes, Fucked Up Minds
by little minxz
Summary: Beyond Birthday was born special, insane. After he was orphaned, he was brought to Wammy's House in order to hide his abilities and carry out his role as an insane genius. Until he meets a boy who shows him that it's okay to be mad, to stop hiding. A boy who sees the beauty in insanity.


**I decided it was time for another Fanfiction!**  
**I adore BB, and really wanted to explore his past and give him another shot at life :3**  
**Obviously, this DOESN'T FOLLOW CANON.**

**A will appear soon :3 I really ship BB/L...  
The paragraph where it has / at the beginning was supposed to have a space between it and the previous one - didn't want to change it -.-**

**~ Rhii**

* * *

**Scarlet Beginnings**

Maria Lawson had only been 18 for a few hours, when her friends had decided to drag her to the bar across the road. She'd been both terrified and excited. Turning 18 had meant she would finally be able to go against the wishes of her extremely religious parents. Having never had any form of alcoholic beverage before, it was easy for her to quickly reach and surpass her limits.

That's when he'd targeted her.

Across the room, perched on the edge of a table, he'd been observing her for the past few hours, watching as she sunk lower and lower into an intoxicated state. When she reached her limit, he decided to make his move. He slid from the table, gliding almost effortlessly through the surging crowds. The stench of alcohol and sweat was almost overwhelming, and he smirked, regarding just how superior he was to the animals surrounding him. As he approached her, he faintly noticed that he'd chosen wisely, appearance wise. The girl's hair was a inky black, falling into her eyes as she bent her head forward to laugh. He took the empty stool behind her, fiddling with the rings on his fingers. He had to appear human, at least to some extent, in order for her to trust him. Nerves had never affected him, yet he knew how to play his role effectively.

"Can I get you something to drink?" He asked, touching her arm lightly.

She jumped and turned to him, brushing a lock of her hair behind her ear. As she stared at him, he noted that the time and effort he'd put into altering his appearance had paid off. He'd made his hair golden, almost angelic-looking, the light reflecting off of it to give him a holy, ironic look. He was anything but holy, and it was fun to try appearing otherwise. On each finger, he had a number of rings, and two silver chains dangling from his neck. He was used to jewels back home, and jewels he would have here. The girl was still silent, so he tried again.

"I'm Justin Mason," He grinned, extending his hand forward. "And I really would like to get you that drink."

The girl blinked, before breaking out into a goofy, drunken grin. "Maria Lawson."

Not waiting for her answer, he glanced at the empty bottle in front of Maria, noted the name, and ordered another for her. Despite observing humans for a long time, he still hadn't quite grasped all the names of the different drinks humans had. Where he was from, there were no drinks. Period.

He handed her the new bottle, caressing her free hand gently as she drank. "You look beautiful, Maria Lawson."

She blushed, a faint pink gently covering her pale cheeks. "Thank you."

He bit his lip, looking down and then up at her through his lashes. "Would you... like to come over to my place?"

She nodded, giggling. He knew she would. Humans couldn't resist the human forms of the Shinigami, that was why they were hardly ever allowed to transform into them. A few of the Shinigami, especially the idiotic Sidoh, didn't even know that it was a form they had. Justin found that ridiculous. They had all been human once, it made sense that they still kept that shape. Although it was against Shinigami law to have any form of sexual or romantic relationship with a human, Justin had been given special permission from the Shinigami King. _We need more Shinigami,_ the King had said. It was how Shinigami were created. They came down to Earth, mated with humans. The offspring would be born with Shinigami abilities and, when they reached the end of their lifespan, would be reborn as a God of Death.

/He stayed with Maria for 8 months, leaving in the last month of her pregnancy. Coming from a religious background, the pregnancy scared her, and she hid it from her parents as best as she could, spending most of her time at his place. He knew that when the baby was born, she would reject it. It would go against everything her parents had taught her. On his last night, he changed into his normal form, his golden, metallic body clumping heavily as he moved towards the door. He paused to leave her a note. He guessed he owed it to her.

_Maria,_

_I have to leave for a short while, but I'll be back soon. If our baby is born and I'm not there, I want you to call him Beyond. He will be special. Remember that._

_~ Armonia Justin Beyondormason_

A few weeks later, Maria dragged herself to a hospital where she gave birth to her son. Beyond Lawson was born with his mother's inky black hair, and eyes as red as the Devil's.


End file.
